


Ordeal

by purple_flan



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, M/M, Master/Servant, Spanking, Submission, Whipping, daigo has big dom energy, this takes place shortly after gouenji joins fifth sector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_flan/pseuds/purple_flan
Summary: Ishido has sworn to become Senguuji Daigo’s loyal servant, to obey his every order for the sake of soccer and Fifth Sector’s cause.But for the man, that’s not enough. Now, he wants Ishido to give him a proof of his trustworthiness. A proof of his devotion.A proof of his love.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Senguuji Daigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you listening to me, Ishido?”.  
The young man looked up, his eyes meeting those of his boss sitting in front of him.  
As Daigo toyed with the ashtray on the table by his side, he kept sternly gazing into the youth’s face while inhaling the smoke of his cigarette.  
“You know I don’t want you to take this lightly: your job as my employee is on the line here. Do you understand that?”.  
“Yes, my Emperor”.  
Gouenji Shuuya, or better, Ishido Shuuji, bowed his head, breathing deeply: Daigo Senguuji was the kind of man he would have never wanted to enrage. Despite not being particularly fiery-tempered, he knew full well how to gain utter respect from his collaborators; after all, he didn’t need loud words or violent mannerisms to make himself feared: a look from those icy eyes would have been enough to intimidate even the toughest.  
“In the little time you spent in my presence, you should have realized that I’m quite _selective_ while choosing my associates. I do not care for their looks, their charisma, their presence…all I care for are their _skills_ : if they can’t give me the results I wish for, I don’t see the need in employing them”. Daigo took the cigarette out of his mouth, before crushing its tip into the ashtray.   
“The same rule applies to you too: do you believe that your prestige will be enough to grant you access to my team?”.  
“No, Sir”.  
“And how else am I supposed to be sure you are _truly_ willing to become my loyal servant for the sake of Fifth Sector’s cause?”.  
Gouenji ran his fingers through the folds of the black cape draped on his shoulders: the sultry scent of incense that pervaded the chapel in which he had been waiting for his audience with the Holy Emperor had completely saturated it, and he could still smell it as strong as ever.  
“You have my word”.  
Impassive, Senguuji glared at him. “Your word doesn’t impress me. What matters to me are your _actions_ ”.  
The manner in which that last name had been said was enough to make it clear to Gouenji that his statement hadn’t been appreciated in the least.  
“I understand. Please, forgive my insolence”.  
The humble tone in his voice seemed to satisfy Daigo; smirking, he got up from his chair and walked up to the youth’s: once close enough, he lifted his chin with the tip of his finger, staring deep into his dark eyes.  
“In order to prove whether your abilities will be useful to me, you will have to complete a _test_ ; still, this won’t be like any other trial you’ve been submitted to before. You see, knowing the kind of person you are, I thought it would have been fitting to have you undergo a series of tasks I’ve personally chosen for you…and that I will _just as personally_ dispense”.  
 _What?  
_ Puzzled, Gouenji returned his superior’s gaze; yet, Daigo didn’t seem eager to give him the explanation he wished for. He simply kept staring down at him, a shade of condescension in his eyes.  
“Don’t think it will be easy: many of my subordinates would fail this test if they were in your place, even the trustiest ones; after all, not many people are likely to renounce to their _pride_ and _dignity_ at the price of soccer’s salvation”.  
Gouenji’s cheeks flushed red as Senguuji’s fingertips caressed the delicate skin on his neck. A shiver ran down his spine: what was the Holy Emperor planning to do with him?  
He looked away. “I’m…I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean, Sir”.  
“Oh...it’s simple”.  
Daigo continued to stroke the young man’s silky hair, a malicious smile painted on his lips.  
  
“I want you to _show me_ ”.

The youth’s heart skipped a beat. His black eyes narrowed in disbelief.  
“Show…you?”.  
Senguuji sneered.  
“Yes, Ishido. That’s what I want from you: show me how far you can push yourself before you reach your breaking point; prove me just _how much_ of yourself you’re ready to give for our cause. Only so will I be sure that you’re ready to give up on everything just for the sake of soccer. Are you willing to do that for me?”.  
  
A long, unsettling silence fell between the man and Gouenji.  
He had no idea what to answer; everything about those words stirred an almost primal feeling of danger in his mind, an instinct, a voice which shouted at him to just _quit_ _it_ : nothing was more important than his self-preservation, not even soccer.  
Yet, he had no intention of resigning; he couldn’t let all the hope and trust the Revolutionaries had put into him go wasted for a mere moment of weakness: Endou would have never forgiven him for that. Neither would the others. And probably, he wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself either.

“Yes…”.

A pleased smile curled Daigo’s lips.  
  


“Then take off your clothes”.

***

The sudden yanking of the rope around his wrists made Gouenji gasp. In a matter of seconds, he found himself being lifted up from the floor of the small cell in which the Holy Emperor had secluded him; he struggled to balance himself on his tippy toes, trying his best not to mind the aching muscles of his arms and shoulders being stretched with a force they had never been subjected to before: hadn’t it been for the leather cuffs seizing them, his wrists would have snapped.  
He glanced around himself, frightened: despite the semidarkness hovering over the chamber’s interior, he could hardly distinguish some unknown shapes protruding from the shadows; some shone with a faint metallic glint, others crept down the walls like many-headed snakes, waiting to sink their fangs into his tender flesh.  
“What are you gawking at, huh?”, a taunting voice hissed behind him. “What I keep on _my_ walls is none of your business”.  
He felt a strong hand sliding down his back, its nails lightly grazing his skin. He shuddered: be it because of the cold or of that unfamiliar position, the slightest touch seemed to arouse an odd prickling sensation all over his body; not that it was displeasing, of course…  
“From now on, you only look at things when I tell you to. Understood?”.  
“…yes, my Emperor”.  
“Very good”.  
As Senguuji ran his fingers up Gouenji’s spine, the feeling of his subordinate’s skin tingling under his strokes got a quiet laugh out of him.  
“Still, I’m going to keep this one on your eyes just in case you decide to be _disobedient_ ”.  
Before the young man had the chance of turning around, his vision was blocked by a black band being placed in front of his eyes; he yelped in surprise as he vainly struggled to try and get the blindfold off from around his head.  
“W-What are you-mmmmpfh!”.  
“Ssh…hush, darling”. Senguuji’s hand forcing down on his mouth cut off his sentence.  
“I’ve already told you, you don’t need to say a thing: looking at your gorgeous body and face will be just enough for me to tell how you’re feeling. Even though…”. A chuckle escaped his throat. “…you can always moan when I give you permission. Hell, maybe I’ll even let you _scream_ a little…”.  
On hearing those words, Gouenji grew pale; yet, it wasn’t out of naivety. No, absolutely not: he knew _damn well_ what was going to happen.  
  
It had all started in high school: growing up, Gouenji had come to realize lots of things he would have never imagined about himself, and one of them were his tastes. To tell the truth, he had been fascinated by the most unorthodox aspects of sexuality ever since he had discovered what kind of magazines were hidden in the back shelves of the bookstall near his school; nevertheless, it had taken him some time to come to terms with the fact that the heat scorching his cheeks as he ashamedly flipped through the pages came neither from embarrassment nor from the fear of getting caught by his father. Of course though, fantasizing was totally different from experiencing…  
And so there he was, ready to give out himself for the first time to a man he barely knew and who didn’t seem to feel any kind of fondness towards him. His mind raced with the possibilities, a lovely mix of lust and trepidation brewing in his brain: facing back, he tended his ear to Senguuji murmuring behind him in hope of catching some words.  
“Mh, let’s see…no, not this one. Not this one either…oh!”. Gouenji overheard something rustling. “How stupid…how could I forget that I had one right on?”.  
The sound of footsteps coming in his direction urged the young man to turn back around as fast as he could.  
“Don’t you think I didn’t see you”; Daigo’s teasing laughter sent a chill down his back. “What’s up, are you scared?”.  
Yes, he was. He was scared stiff, his heart racing in his chest and the first droplets of cold sweat already dribbling down his aching limbs: but deep down, that was what was supposed to make it fun...right?  
A big hand started caressing the back of the blond man’s; it didn’t take long before it began moving down his arms, his shoulder blades, his ribs, as another glided past his sides to draw circles on his sensitive stomach and chest; Gouenji let out a soft moan as he felt both hands slowly making their way down his hips, Senguuji’s gentle breath whispering in his hear.  
“You have such soft skin, Ishido”. His fingertips traced the outline of his thighs, mapping out the strong muscles that had made Gouenji such a formidable striker. “But it will look even better dyed a _nice shade of red_ , won’t it?”.  
The youth bit his lip as the man took a hold of the hem of his briefs. “Let’s take these off…”.  
The sensation of the fabric sliding down Gouenji’s legs made the young man shiver once again: now he was _completely_ stripped, his ass bare and his hardening dick hanging in the cold air.  
“So pretty, Ishido…you’re so pretty”; Daigo took a few steps back.  
  
_“That will make me enjoy breaking you even **more** ”._

Gouenji didn’t even have the time to process that sentence before the sudden sting hitting his buttocks cut off his breath.  
“AH!”.  
“Oh, yes, that’s what I want”.  
Daigo raised his belt up in the air before sending it back down again, with even more might than in the first strike. This time, the hit landed on Gouenji’s thigh, almost throwing him off his balance: the blonde squealed, gasping for air as the volley of lashes kept coming down on him relentlessly.  
“Ah~ S-stop, Senguuji-sama, please, let me-AAH!”.  
“How many times do I have to repeat myself?!”. Both Senguuji’s voice and his swats became even harsher. “If you don’t shut that mouth up, I’m doing it _for you_!”.  
Gouenji suffocated another cry, trying his best to fight back the tears overflowing his eyelids: not being able to show his master how eagerly he was taking up his mistreatment was the greatest pain out of all, even greater than the piercing twinges taking over the whole lower part of his body every time the heavy strap landed another blow on his raw skin. Oh, and those blows wouldn’t have stopped any time soon: who knew how many they had been up to that point? Their violence seemed to grow stronger with every hit, to the point that Daigo’s belt felt as if it had been made out of white-hot iron rather than fine leather.  
He was burning, a raging fire engulfing his loins; if it kept on going like that, he doubted he could have been able to restrain himself from…  
  
“What the hell?”.  
  
As abruptly as they had begun, the swats came to an end; Senguuji stared down at Gouenji, his mouth and eyes widened in outrage.  
“You…you filthy _SLUT!_ ”.  
Before Gouenji could catch a breath, Daigo violently pulled on his hair, snatching his head back; without even giving him time to scream, he yanked the blindfold off of his eyes.  
“TAKE THIS OFF AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!”.  
  
Whimpering, Gouenji batted his eyelids as he tried to readjust his sight to the room around him: that was when his gaze landed on a small pool of liquid laying right in front of his feet. It was white and milky and, as he stared down, he noticed some of it had gotten on his legs…or better, was _dripping_ down his legs.  
“You disgust me: _my_ “loyal servant” cumming on the floor of _my_ room, without **_my_** permission?”. Gouenji began to shake on hearing Senguuji’s tone become more and more enraged.  
“Well, guess I’ll just have to show you what happens when whores like you disobey”.  
  
Daigo walked up to the stain, his angry eyes planted into those of the youth: Gouenji tried to avert his gaze as Senguuji bent down to dip one finger into the little puddle; but when the man’s hand grabbed his jaw and his thumb pressed against his lips to pry them open, he recognized that rebelling would have been useless.  
It only took an instant: as soon as the boy’s lips parted under the pressure, Senguuji’s long fingers slickly slid into Gouenji’s mouth, forcing the young man’s cum onto his hot, wet tongue.  
The poor boy almost gagged from the harshness with which that foreign body had been pushed into his palate; however, his discomfort was uneased by the unexpected discovery of his semen’s taste. It felt cold, slimy and slightly bitter, the kind of bitterness that leaves a weird kind of thirst on people’s tongues; yet, he wouldn’t have said he disliked it. Actually…it almost tasted good, or at least better than what he expected. He closed his eyes, suckling on his master’s fingertips; trying to ignore its acrid flavour, he started licking off the fluid, getting a soft groan out of Senguuji’s mouth.  
“Oh…yes, taste it…”.  
His boss’s praising was the best reward he could wish for: hearing that pleased voice, Gouenji kept impatiently flickering his tongue on Senguuji’s fingers for some moments; and, once he had completely cleared them off of any trace, he eagerly gulped down his delicious prize.  
“ _…did I tell you to **SWALLOW**?!_” _.  
_Whoops.  
Daigo’s slap didn’t leave time for apologies: his palm hit Gouenji’s cheek with enough strength and speed to make his neck twist around; one, two, three, four times, until a red mark was left spreading across the boy’s face along with an intense burning sensation  
Tears spilled out of the blonde’s eyes as he tilted his head in an attempt to hide his anguished expression behind his shoulder; hot salty drops trickled down his cheeks, falling down on his aching neck and chest, as his sobs echoed through the air of the chamber.  
“I’m warning you for the last time, Ishido: _shut. your. mouth_.”.  
Pitiless, Senguuji grabbed Gouenji’s chin to lift it towards his own face. “Or maybe, do you want me to shut it for you?”.  
Gouenji looked at him through his tear-soaked lashes.  
“Y-yes…please, please my Emperor…shut me up…”.  
At long last, Daigo’s expression relaxed into a smile; a malicious, lustful smile.  
“Is that so?”.  
Senguuji gently stroked the inner side of Gouenji’s right thigh, scooping up some droplets of cum; after that, he slid his fingertip along the boy’s lips, so that a small trail of whitish liquid smeared across his mouth.  
“Let’s do it, then. Let’s keep that gorgeous mouth busy”.  
  
Feeling him lay his hands on his jowls, Ishido lifted his head up: the sensation of Daigo’s lips crushing against his own struck him like an hot wave, an heat raising in his throat that urged him to shut his eyes and pry his mouth open once again.  
“Mh~”.  
He felt their bodies press against each other, their breaths intertwine, their cheeks blush; as the now familiar saltiness of semen made its way into his mouth, the tip of his tongue savoured the bitter flavour of tobacco on Daigo’s: no matter how pungent it tasted, that mix was driving him crazy. More, he wanted _more_ : he wanted to please his Emperor more than anything else; and there was no doubt that Senguuji wanted to be pleased as well: the bulge hardening against Gouenji’s naked erection didn’t lie to him.  
After some infinite seconds, the two men broke their lips apart, a fine string of saliva still connecting them; enraptured, Daigo gazed at his servant from behind his still half-closed eyes.  
“Mh…so, are you enjoying it, pretty boy?”. Just as thrilled as him, Gouenji couldn’t do more than nodding.  
“Oh, dear”. The man tenderly caressed his lover’s face, in the exact same spot where the red contusions from his slaps were still healing. “Then I’m sure you’re going to love what I’m going to do with you now”.  
He backed off, a subtle smile printed on his mouth. “But first, we need to get you down from here”.  
  
The rope from which the young man was hanging like an eerie marionette began to loosen up as Daigo carefully passed it through the hoop protruding from the wall behind him; after a while, Gouenji found himself kneeling on the floor of the chamber, his arms dangling in front of him. Oh fuck, it hurt even worse than when he was suspended: their muscles were so sore he didn’t even have the force to lift them up, and his weak shoulders bent under the weight of his head; it felt as if he had been dragged around by a dozen of men for a whole hour.  
“Come on precious, this is no time to slack off. Look what I got here for you…”.  
Gouenji struggled to lift his gaze up: when he finally did, he was met with the sight of his boss’s erect cock exposed right in front of his eyes, raising out of his unzipped pants.  
He blushed, hard: apart from his teammates in the changing room, Gouenji had never seen a naked man before, at least certainly not in that situation. He bit his lip, unable to take his eyesight off that growing, throbbing shaft and the transparent liquid already bubbling from its end: oh, he would have loved to touch it...  
“Since you enjoyed tasting your cum so much, why don’t you taste mine too?”. The man smirked, looking at the boy down on his knees, almost begging, those beautiful black irises fixed on the treat splayed before his pretty face. “But no hands this time. I don’t care how much you want to: for now, you’re only allowed to use that sweet mouth of yours if you want to make me really, _really_ happy”.  
Gouenji felt a strong hand being pressed on his nape and a damp, smooth surface brushing against his lips.  
“Open up, Ishido-san…”.  
Once more, the young man didn’t oppose his master’s orders: he took a deep breath and, without ever averting his stare from the pair of eyes gazing down, he brought his lips closer to the tip of Daigo’s dick.  
The light sound of a kiss echoed in the room before Gouenji finally wrapped his lips around it, gradually pushing that thick cock into his mouth.  
“Oh, yes…that’s a good boy…oh~”.  
  
The young man’s tongue started swirling round the end of Senguuji’s cock, massaging it as the boy bobbed his head up and down on the man’s shaft. The Holy Emperor moaned, ecstatic, his hips already rocking back and forth at the same rhythm Gouenji had built up: maybe, his new plaything’s skills weren’t that poor at all…  
Gouenji diligently kept sucking, breaking pace only to move his lips to the side of Senguuji’s erection, running his tongue along its length; eyes closed, he focused on the wave of new sensations hitting him: sounds, flavours, textures… even while being degraded in such an humiliating way, he couldn’t help but finding that new experience _arousing_. He wondered what Senguuji was feeling watching him reduced into utter submission, bound at his feet, ready and willing to surrender what most precious he had: was he satisfied? Oh no, not yet: deep in Gouenji’s heart, something was telling him that man still had bigger things in store for him. Much, much bigger things…a part of his brain shivered in dread at that thought, but that didn’t prevent a subtle thrill of pleasure to race down his nerves.  
Daigo rubbed Gouenji’s head, like an owner does with a puppy: then, as soon as the boy’s mouth returned to surrounding his cockhead with its wet heat, he grabbed a clasp of hair in his hand to abruptly push him further down on his dick.  
  
“Ngh!”.  
The feeling of his boss’s shaft being shoved down his throat made Gouenji gag.  
“Gh-hg, hhhgg-”. More choking noises came out of him as Daigo kept swinging his basin at his own tempo, his hands locking the boy’s head in place as he fucked his mouth at a rough, vigorous pace. Oh, God. He wanted to vomit. He _had_ to vomit. But unsurprisingly, Daigo didn’t seem to care.  
He didn’t stop until he was satisfied: hearing Gouenji’s breath growing weaker, he pulled out at long last; as he stared down at his spit-covered cock, he admired the young man heaving and gasping for air, his whole body flushing a subtle shade of red.   
“What’s with that face, Ishido dear? Was it too much for you?”.  
He moved a strand of golden hair away from Gouenji’s face to let him stare back, mouth agape and only capable of shaking his head to negate his question.  
“Oh dearest, you’re such a good servant: not only do you do your job, but you do it gladly…yes…why don’t you suck me off again, darling?”.  
Before Gouenji could even attempt to say no, a foot forcing on his chest pinned him back on the ground. He laid there, wheezing: he was lucky to have put his elbows out on time, or the back of his skull would have smashed against the concrete.  
  
“I want one thing to be clear to you. Even when I talk smooth, that doesn’t change what you are to me. You’re only useful when your time of employ comes: up to that moment…you are just a worthless slave. A puppet. A toy. A fuckdoll. I can use and abuse you as often as I like…and there’s nothing you can do about that”  
  
Senguuji straddled over Gouenji’s face. “Not that you want to do anything about that, do you?”.  
He gripped his jaw to push his head back, his mouth perfectly aligned with his cock. “Blow me, _harder_. And don’t you dare stopping until I tell you, understood?”.  
“Y-yes…”.  
“Speak LOUDER!”.  
“YES, MY EMP-GH!”.  
Taking advantage of that brief distraction, Daigo forced himself down Gouenji’s throat again.  
“That’s right, that’s all you need to say…and from now on that’s _all_ I’m letting you say, whore!”.  
Blood rushed to the young man’s brain, making his vision flutter as he fought to breathe: tears and drool ran down the sides of his face, hitting the cold hard floor above which his back was curving.  
Daigo thrusted and thrusted, pushing himself far enough to almost bury Gouenji’s nose into his balls; each time a strangled grunt escaped his lips, the blonde could feel the blood vessels of the dick hitting the back of his gullet throb in pleasure, the same throbbing that was heating up the space in between his legs. _What was it?_ Was it just a collateral effect from that asphyxiation or…was Senguuji right? Was he really delighting in his abuse?  
After a few thrusts, the man withdrew his cock from his servant’s throat: mockingly, he rubbed its tip on Gouenji’s tongue, lolling out of his mouth through his harsh panting.  
“Aw, look at you. I knew you would have enjoyed it, Ishido …but that’s enough for now”.  
  
The young man’s eyes widened. “B…but…y-you said…”.  
“I know what I said”. Senguuji got up and walked away from him. “When I asked you if you wanted to taste my cum, I didn’t specify it would have happened while you were sucking my dick, did I?”.  
Quietly laughing, he wrapped the end of the rope tying Gouenji’s wrists around his palm and started to tug on it; an excruciating pain assailed the poor boy’s arms, still sore from the torments they had been subjected to, as his whole body was being dragged to another corner of the room where a plain bed stood cloaked by a speck of darkness. He moaned in agony under the friction of his raw skin against the floor: only then did he realize how scratchy it really was…  
  
Daigo sat on the mattress and let go of the leash, leaving Gouenji flat on the pavement. Legs crossed, he watched him rolling over in an attempt to get up without putting weight on his arms: that mortifying spectacle made him smile, amused. “Stop making a scene, beautiful: I’m not falling for it. Be a good little slut and get over here”.  
With the little force he had left, Gouenji crawled up to the bed on his elbows and knees; seeing him make his way with so much difficulty, Senguuji grabbed the boy by his sides and lifted him over the sheets in a brief moment of empathy, so that his tummy and chest sprawled over his lap.  
“There you go, pretty boy. Even though you don’t seem very comfortable like that”. After he unfastened the clip binding Gouenji’s cuffs together, he took hold of his wrists to move his arms upwards and tie them behind his back, where he could see them clearly; he ran his fingers along the little bruises all over the surface of the boy’s skin, chuckling every time he let out a sigh of discomfort.  
Those whimpers grew louder as soon as his hand moved down to the young man’s bottom: he bit his lip at the sight of the stripe-shaped bruises his lashes had left, splaying all over Gouenji’s reddened rear end.  
“You have a nice butt…may I feel it?”.  
Gouenji suppressed a moan as Senguuji began groping his ass, his whole palm stroking in a slow circular motion alternating between one buttock and the other. Fuck, he was being so gentle…was he finally going to slow down and let him take some rest?  
  
Just before he could finish contemplating that scenario, the sharp sting of a smack put a brusque end to his thoughts; that day, the irony of fate definitely seemed to have decided to play against him.  
His soft whining turned into screaming when Senguuji’s palm slapped his left butt cheek one more time, causing the man to let out a muffled laughter.  
“Aw, did I catch you by surprise? Didn’t your daddy ever get you on his knee to spank you when you were a little boy?”. He smacked him again, harder, much harder, Gouenji’s cries sounding like the finest music to his ears.  
“But of course, your daddy didn’t do the things I do to you. Oh no…I am much, much worse, isn’t that right?”.  
The hits stopped: despite his eyes being veiled by tears, Gouenji turned around for a split second to see Daigo rummaging in a small wooden box; but before he could notice what the man was getting out, his head was immediately pushed away. He tried to fight back, half on his face buried in the sheets, but the one last spank Senguuji gave him was sufficient to keep him in his place.  
“Spit on my fingertips”. Slowly taking in the digits of the hand forcing on his mouth, the young man followed through with his superior’s order.  
“Good boy…”. Daigo withdrew two fingers, spewing out another drop of saliva on them in turn; after that, he waited for Gouenji to sink his head into the mattress again to slightly lift his butt up, rolling the tip of his middle finger around the rim of the young man’s butthole.  
  
“Ahn~”.  
“Be calm, Ishido-san. Just take a deep breath…”. The man kept fondling the sensitive spot for some time, watching the skin gradually relax under his gentle touch.  
_“…And let’s get you ready”._

The moment Senguuji’s finger started to slide inside his ass, Gouenji loudly gasped against the bed’s blanket. His whole body shook, as if electricity were rushing down his nerves, while the man carefully pushed deeper and deeper into him.  
“Don’t tell me it’s too much: if just a finger is “too much” for your little asshole, I can’t imagine you trying to fit a whole cock in…”.  
He began slowly moving in and out, feeling the inside of the young man’s hole; the mixture of his and Gouenji’s spit acted as a lube, allowing him to increasingly stretch what was around his fingertips as he inserted a second finger into his lover’s anus. The boy’s moans grew softer when the Holy Emperor’s digits found his prostrate, pressing and rubbing it at a steady pace; Daigo could feel both Gouenji and himself getting harder against each other, their breath laboured, their lips curled in elated smiles. Yes, even his servant was smiling through the pain as he looked up at him, begging with his eyes: but he wasn’t begging for him to stop anymore, not at all…  
“You want more?”.  
“Ah…yeah…more, please…more…”.  
He chuckled and grabbed onto the object that had been sitting by his side the whole time. “Good slut…”.  
After a few more rubs, he pulled his fingers out; he admired Gouenji’s asshole still stretched out as he felt around it with the tip of the butt plug, almost like the young man were impatient to have something filling him up again.  
“This is going to hurt a bit at first”. He pushed the boy away from him, making him get down on all fours on his bed as he kneeled behind him. “But I’m sure you will take it all like the good servant boy that you are”.  
Grabbing on his hips, he spat on the blonde’s asshole for the last time to give him just the right amount of lubrication; then, bit by bit, he spread it with the tip of two fingers to gradually ease the toy inside of the opening.  
“FUCK!”. Gouenji screamed, but immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment.  
“Don’t”. Senguuji lifted his chin from the mattress. “You don’t have to shut yourself anymore, darling. From now on…”, his lips pressed against the youth’s neck, smirking against his soft skin.  
“…I want you to _scream_ ”.  
  
His hand wrapped around Gouenji’s cock, jacking it off at a rough, relentless pace; another pressed against the boy’s naked chest, going back and forth between his pecs to pinch his hardening nipples, on his sides, then back on his butt to twist and slide the plug in and out as its tip brushed against the blonde’s prostrate. Bending over him gave Daigo the best access to all of his most sensitive spots: but the best thing was being able to hear Gouenji’s voice break down in long, lewd whines as he kissed the young man’s ears, nape and shoulders, and his hand kept stroking his dick.  
“Ah…oh, fuck…my Emperor, I think I’m gonna-“.  
“Gonna do what, mh?”. Senguuji laughed, nibbling the back of his lover’s ear. “Do you want to cum? Because you know full well I’m not letting you. Unless…”.  
He girded the boy’s waist with his arms and raised him up from the bed, so that he was straddling over his hips. “…unless you want to finally let me fuck your pretty ass. What do you say, huh? Do you want me to fuck your ass, pretty boy?”.  
Gouenji looked down, tears already overflowing his eyelids as he spoke between laboured breaths. “Yes…”.  
“Yes what?”.  
“Fuck me…”.  
“ _Beg for it_ ”.  
“P-please…Senguuji-sama…my Emperor…fuck my ass, please…”.  
“That’s right”. He turned the boy around: now, they were facing each other, Gouenji’s ribcage palpitating with each gasp for air against Daigo’s chest; oh, he looked as gorgeous as ever with those sweet tear-filled eyes and his lovely lips agape, his dick already throbbing in anticipation against the Holy Emperor’s still clothed stomach. His finger reached down to play with the plug one last time before he carefully pulled it out of Gouenji’s rectum; feeling the boy’s cock twitch as the thickest bit of the toy’s top was drawn out of him made Daigo laugh softly. A whisper escaped his mouth as he approached it to the young man’s ear.  
“I can’t wait to see you cum…”  
Gouenji smiled through his tears again, hunching forward to lay his lips on Senguuji’s in a last worshipping kiss; the hot pressure of his master’s hands against his sides guided him to lower his basin on Daigo’s cock, its hard tip pushing inside his asshole in one, smooth thrust.

“Mphf!”.  
The man felt Gouenji whining in his mouth as the rest of his length slid into him; without breaking his lips apart from his, he responded with a quiet growl when he boy’s ass clenched around his shaft, wrapping it in a warmth Senguuji had longed for for the longest time.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight…just how I like you…”. He groped the young man’s ass again, feeling it bounce as Gouenji fucked himself on his cock like an animal in heat, guttural moans and groans coming out louder and louder with each movement; oh, how much had he changed since the beginning of that test…now, Daigo was the one struggling not to cum, his muscles shaking along with the ones of his servant.  
The lovely smacks resonating in the chamber grew faster with every second separating the two men from their orgasm slipping away, a symphony of lewd sounds accompanying them in their race of pain and pleasure; Gouenji, desperate for a grip, wrapped his legs around Senguuji’s waist to avoid falling over as he felt the shakes taking hold of their bodies growing stronger: he let out a whine when his cock was sandwiched with an even stronger compression between their stomachs, the ache bringing him so close to his climax to almost make him forget about his bound, cramping arms swinging behind his back.  
“Ughhh…oh, please, my Emperor, I can’t take it anymore…let me cum, please, just let me cum~”.  
“Sssh, just a second, darling… _fuck_ , I’m so close too, can’t you feel it?”.  
“Y-yes… you feel so good, my Emperor, you’re so- AH!”.  
Senguuji rammed into Gouenji at full force, a sex machine ready to release its final blast of energy as he pumped the young man up and down on his cock.  
“Aaaah! Oh fuck, my Emperor, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m-FUUUCK!”.  
  
Gouenji arched his back, screaming in pleasure with every cumshot spewing from his dick; he felt the hot liquid dribbling down his shaft, dirtying his stomach and the shirt of the man holding onto him, eyes closed and mouth gaping in a wide, overjoyed smile as his own member shot thick ropes of cum into the boy’s tight hole.

***

“There you go…you deserve it, pretty boy”.  
Resting his head on the nook of Senguuji’s neck, Gouenji ran his tongue along the tip of his fingers, sipping the bitter milky fluid laying on them.  
“That’s it…”. The Holy Emperor laughed and tilted his head to place a loving kiss on the blonde’s forehead; he snuggled up to him, his arms wrapped around his hips like a father cradling his child.  
“Have I passed your test, my Emperor?” asked Gouenji, looking up at him.  
“Of course you did…”. Daigo tenderly kissed his cheek. “You passed it egregiously, Ishido-san. You really are the best servant I could ever wish for”.  
The young man smiled, letting out a small moan when Senguuji’s lips gently suckled on the skin of his neck.  
“You gave out so much of yourself to me, my dear; you never hesitated, even when I humiliated you, even when I abused you…on the contrary, you took up my punishment with the utmost _delight_. You were able to give up on everything you held dear, even your body, just to please me; if this is really how far your faithfulness brought you, I’m sure you will set the best example for our subordinates”.  
He laid his lips on Gouenji’s collarbone. “And this is why you’re worthy of my trust…and _love_ ”.  
  
_Love_. That word sounded almost out of tune coming from Senguuji.  
  
“Rest now, Ishido-san. I’ll ask my attendants to prepare you a hot bath and a cup of tea…and maybe, I will join you later”.  
A subtle flirty tone in that phrase made Gouenji shudder; but how could a servant refuse the will of his master?  
“As you wish, my Emperor”.  
Daigo seemed pleased: after he sat down the young man at the edge of the bed he went to pick up his clothes, still hanging on the wall of the chamber; he put them on the mattress near his lover and placed his jacket on Gouenji’s shoulders to keep him warm.  
“Get dressed. I’ll go to call the assistants to take care of you”.  
Adjusting his tie, the man headed for the door; before he opened it, he turned around towards Gouenji one last time.  
“Have a nice evening, Ishido. I hope I will see a lot of you in the near future”.  
The blonde looked away, blushing. His voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
“So do I… my Emperor”.


	2. A Perfect Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faithful servants should always set an example...

As usual, the throne chamber was completely quiet.  
The entire hall was permeated by an ethereal atmosphere: at its centre, an elegant glass globe spun in slow, mesmerizing twirls, while the glow coming from the neon lights in its corners dyed its walls a pale blue, reflecting spectral shapes on the perfectly polished floor; the only fixed point of brightness was the spotlight projecting a cascade of rays directly onto the podium on which the Holy Emperor’s throne stood, like his own personal sun.  
It was told that simply looking in its direction was enough to feel a force, a voice almost, ordering whoever entered the chamber to kneel before the supreme leader of Fifth Sector; and so did the three men who, on their knees, gazed up at the figure in white looking down at them from his seat.  
  
“Senguuji-sama, we’re here to offer you a proposal”.  
The man averted his gaze, his eyes too gleaming with the cold light of the orb.  
“As you know, our club is going through a severe crisis during this year’s soccer season”, spoke the oldest of the three. “The team haven’t accomplished any outstanding results since the beginning of the regional tournaments; on the contrary, our situation keeps getting worse and worse over time. Many parents have already withdrawn their children from the club and, if we keep going at this rate… I’m afraid we will have to dismantle it completely”. The two other men gulped and bowed their heads.  
“We don’t want to do this to our students, Senguuji-sama. You must understand how shattered they’d be at the perspective of losing the opportunity to play in spite of their talent”, added another. “If only you were so generous to offer us your aid, we’d be forever grateful”.  
In an attempt to contain his annoyance, Daigo Senguuji breathed deeply: as much as he was more than glad to be presented as the kind-hearted entrepreneur who had come from a faraway land to rescue soccer from the clutches of the few elite clubs and give it to the needy, he sometimes had the impression of being taken way less seriously than he intended to. What was he to them? Just some kind of knight in shiny armour to come and beg to whenever they pleased?  
“Is that so?”. He eyed at them, laughing to himself at the sight of the three avoiding his stare.  
“Well, yours is an offer I cannot refuse”. He placed a hand to cover his mouth, trying to hide a haughty smirk. “The thought of those poor kids renouncing to their dreams really makes my heart ache…their destiny played such a cruel trick on them, didn’t it?”.  
“Indeed!”.  
“Absolutely, my Emperor!”.  
“But they’re lucky we have found the person who will help us change it for them!” said the oldest man, smiling. “Isn’t that so, Senguuji-sama?”.  
A cold look from the Holy Emperor muted the enthusiasm in his voice for a moment.

“Maybe”.

In an instant, the grins on the men’s faces vanished.  
“W…What do you mean, my Emperor?”.  
“Oh, don’t worry”. Daigo rested his head on his knuckles, seemingly unphased by the three’s uneasiness. “Don’t get the wrong impression, gentlemen. I’m still firm on offering my help to your club; but you can’t expect me to give you something for _nothing_ , you know?”.  
The look in their eyes grew more and more anxious.  
“That’s just how business works: I’m quite reluctant to invest in an affair my corporation can’t gain anything from. I’m sorry, but I don’t make the rules”.  
The trio lowered their gaze, defeated: the oldest grimaced and covered his eyes, groaning in displeasure.  
“Unless…”

As soon as that small word resonated in the silent air of the chamber, their heads bobbed up in surprise.  
“U-unless?”.  
Senguuji smiled. “Unless you’re open on making a compromise”.  
On hearing that sentence, the three men’s stares and spirits were immediately lifted: a sparkle of hope resurfaced on their faces.  
“We’re all ears, my Emperor!”, chirped one of them, a tall, buff man with a wispy moustache.  
“Your school will be inserted in the list of Fifth Sector’s protégés: that means you will receive direct financial support from our organization, as well as a ranking based on the worth of your team; starting from that, we will take measures so that your situation will turn out for the better. And with our help, who knows, you might become powerful enough to partake in the next Holy Road tournament…”.  
If they hadn’t been in the Holy Emperor’s presence, the trio would have already begun jumping around, giggling and embracing each other in utter happiness.  
Daigo rose a finger. “But as always, there’s a price to pay”.  
As swiftly as it had reappeared, the men’s confidence was soon eclipsed by astonishment.

“In order for us to directly supervise your club’s progress, a part of the managers and players will have to be disposed of. Their place will be taken by trustworthy collaborators of ours”.

Silence.  
For instants, the trio weren’t even able to open their mouths: the most they could do was slowly turning to each other, exchanging long, abashed glares.  
Then, their anger erupted.  
“Is this a joke?!”, yelled the old man, his face crimsoned. “Do you expect us to sack our colleagues for no good reason?”.  
“This is my deal, gentlemen” Daigo replied calm. “Take it or leave it: I’m not offering any further negotiations”.  
The only result of his speech was enraging the three even further; fists clenched, the man with the moustache took the word.  
“You…you must be crazy! Do you really think we will stand for this humiliation?!”.  
That phrase seemed to finally break the wall of indifference the Holy Emperor had flaunted up to that moment. He got up from his chair, a terrible light glinting in his eyes as he stared down at his auditors.  
“Humiliation? Is becoming my ally a _humiliation_ to you?”.  
He didn’t scream; he didn’t need to. Just a slight change of intonation in his voice was enough to make his listeners recoil in fear.  
“Well, then: let me teach you how far my servants are ready to _humiliate_ themselves for the good of soccer”.  
Facing the curtain behind him, the man snapped his fingers.  
“Come on, don’t be shy. Come show your pretty face to our guests”.  
Bit by bit, the drape started raising; once it was all the way up, every eye in the room shifted on the silhouette emerging from the shades.

At first glance, nobody would have been able to tell if it belonged to a man or to a woman.  
Despite the lean muscles bulging from under the skin of its arms and legs, the subtle elegance in its deportment gave it an air of femininity, as did the sinuous curves of its shoulders and hips; overall, its whole appearance was pervaded by a sense of gracious androgyny.  
It kept its head low, as if it too were humbled by being in the emperor’s presence; the strands of hair that fell on its face shimmered under the limelight, hiding its gaze behind a curtain of golden wires. However, hair wasn’t the only thing shining on the beautiful creature’s body: all over its figure, the clasps and studs of the restrains binding it mirrored the flashes of the neon lights with many metallic glints. In front of its throat shone a silvery buckle, like a gem mounted onto a precious necklace; a necklace made out of fine black leather that girded the mysterious person’s neck, with a long strap tied to a ring dangling from its middle.  
“Oh my, look what we have here”. The Holy Emperor’s lips curled into a pleased smile at the sight of the strange figure standing by the curtain, eyes low and cheeks red; lifting his hand, he motioned it to come closer.  
“We’ve all been waiting for you, Ishido-san”.  
  
Dragging its bare feet on the velvet carpet, the shadow walked up to the throne; but when it noticed the men standing in the middle of the hall, it stopped in its tracks. It rose its head, frightened black eyes fixed on the three witnesses who gazed back at it, puzzled.  
“What…what is that?”, stuttered the oldest.  
“Oh, you mean this young man?”. Senguuji chuckled, moving to the figure’s side. “This, my dear, is what a servant who takes pride in his position looks like”.  
The Holy Emperor put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and stroked them gently. His palms ran up and down Ishido’s bound arms, feeling the man’s soft skin against his own; as he slowly returned to lay them on his shoulders, two fingertips crawled over the surface of his neck, fiddling with the silver ring hanging from his collar before he placed them right below the boy’s chin and lifted it up, exposing his docile expression to the view of his spectators.  
“He’s pretty, isn’t he?”.  
The men’s faces grew pale, sweat already dribbling down their foreheads.  
“W-who are you?”, one of them stammered, pointing at the youth. “W-why are you doing this?”.  
“ _Spare your breath_ ”. The harshness in Senguuji’s command immediately silenced him. “There’s no point in asking: he won’t answer any of your questions if I don’t tell him to”.  
The boy turned away, a hint of shame in his eyes as the man’s thumb intentively caressed his lower lip. “Servants don’t talk back. Servants don’t think. Servants _act_ : that’s what they’re made for; and that’s what _he_ ’s made for. Isn’t that right, Ishido-san?”.  
The boy didn’t dare looking him in the eye. “Yes…my Emperor”.  
“Good boy…”. Daigo ran his fingers through Ishido’s hair, visibly satisfied with the young man’s answer.  
“You see, this beauty here was like many other young players of the last years: his determination and his passion for soccer didn’t know limits, and eventually led him to become one of the most talented in the country. His talent brought him fame, and fame brought him pride… yet, that didn’t stop him from deciding to put himself at my service”.  
He looked at him, continuing to kindly pet his shoulders. “And do you want to know _why_ he did that?”.  
“T-that’s what I was trying to ask-”.  
For the second time, the man’s sentence was cut in half by his two colleagues calling him to silence.  
Senguuji smiled and turned his face towards the boy’s. “Why don’t you tell them yourself, Ishido-san?”.  
After a brief moment of hesitation, the blonde raised his head.

“Soccer isn’t what it used to be anymore”.  
The words came out of his mouth one after the other, like a toneless chant.  
“Despite their talent, some people have never tasted the joy of victory, and too many of them have already turned away from this sport after they lost all hope in front of their countless disappointments. What used to bring them happiness, now only makes them miserable… and I couldn’t stand to live like that”.  
A glare from the Holy Emperor urged him to keep talking.  
“I wanted to save soccer. I wanted to change it. I wanted to change everything; but how could I…”. His voice got quieter. “…if _I_ wasn’t ready to change first?”.  
Once the talk was over, the young man buckled, returning to his subservient muteness.  
“What a wonderful speech, my dear”.  
The condescending sneer on Senguuji’s lips contradicted the gentle tone of his voice, as his icy gaze pierced through his addressees.  
“Ishido-san’s love for soccer was so big that he was willing to face any sacrifice for its sake”, continued the Holy Emperor. “And so he came to me, eager to prove how far his ardour could push him. Of course, I couldn’t say no to such a committed youth …but as you know, actions go much _farther_ than words”. Shivers went down Ishido’s spine as Senguuji began fondling his back.  
“Nevertheless, his bravery never ceased to amaze me: I must admit that I was quite smitten by how devotedly he submitted to every test I put him through. Believe me, no hardship could ever break a will like his…”.  
Suddenly, the man took a hold of the blonde’s leash and tugged on it, forcing a soft moan out of his mouth; his eyes planted into Ishido’s, he savoured the fear in the young man’s stare.  
“And now, look at him. Such a loyal servant, isn’t he? To think he’d give up on everything he had, his fame, his dignity, his pride…his _body_ , for me and for my cause”.  
Scandalized murmurs started to rise from the hearers at that display of lasciviousness; Senguuji, however, remained unphased.  
“You think your outrage has any meaning to me?” he sneered, darting a scornful look at the men in front of him. “Oh, don’t make me laugh…if anything, it only further proves how _weak_ your dedication is”.  
With a wave of his hand, he pointed to the door. “Get out of my sight. Our meeting ends here: I have no more time to waste with lowlifes like you”.  
“But we-”.  
“ _Shut up_ ”.  
The men’s legs shook on hearing the fury in Senguuji’s voice. “Those who disrespect me and my servants deserve no place in my court. Leave, _now_ ”.  
Screams echoed in the hall as the three men protested the emperor’s order; but sadly for them, there was no point in making objections anymore.  
While the door behind them opened and agents in grey suits stormed in the throne chamber to drag them away, Senguuji gave them one last condescending scowl. Then, it turned to the youth by his side: still holding his lead, he gestured at Ishido to follow him behind the curtain, abandoning their audience to their fate.

“They looked…disgusted”.  
Sitting on the large damasked couch in the Holy Emperor’s office, the blond man kept his eyes low; beside him, Daigo noticed the unhappy air in his gaze.  
“Don’t you care about them, darling”. The man wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders, allowing him to lean his head onto his chest; his cheek resting on Ishido’s hair, he distractedly caressed his bound wrists. “People like those guys know that they will never be at your level. They know you’re better than them; and that’s what makes them envious”.  
His fingers ran upwards to draw small circles onto the boy’s collarbone, brushing against the metal of the silvery hoop. “But anyways, that’s not what matters…is it?”.  
Ishido’s calm nod made the Holy Emperor smile; tilting his head, he stamped a kiss onto the blonde’s soft locks.  
“Are you proud of being my servant, Ishido-san?”, he whispered, his lips close to the young man’s ear.  
The boy nuzzled against his chest.  
“You know I am, my Emperor”.  
Senguuji stared down: the look Ishido was giving him whilst he carefully undid the manacles tying the boy’s arms was deliciously tense. Smirking, he let the young man lift a hand to his face to timidly stroke his cheek.  
  
“What do you say we leave this inconvenience behind us and _distract_ ourselves a bit, hm?”.  
The teasing lustfulness in his voice made Ishido’s back tingle in pleasure.  
“As you wish…”.  
  
Senguuji didn’t wait. Feeling his leash getting rapidly jerked forwards, Ishido fell right into the emperor’s arms: twisting in his embrace, his mouth searched for Daigo’s neck; the contact of his skin with the boy’s wet, hungry lips caused the man to let out a groan, pinning his lover to his chest with even more strength.  
He grabbed his hips, pushing him down on the sofa’s cushions, and straddled over him: and whilst Senguuji’s hands fondled the young man’s thighs as he slid his briefs down his legs, Ishido prepared to submit to his master once again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation for the title: originally, an "ordeal" was a particular type of trial used to test the guilt or innocence of someone by subjecting them to a set of painful or dangerous rehearsals.  
> Many ordeals usually involved fire or heat, so that's how the title came to my mind since this fanfic is about Gouenji having to prove his devotion to Fifth Sector in a pretty "unorthodox" way c:


End file.
